flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenskeeper Gathering
The Greenskeeper Gathering is the Nature Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of May. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of May and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Gathering's holiday currency is Bladed Flatleaves. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Bladed Flatleaves. The Druidic Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2014, 2015, and 2016, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2017 and 2018, it was a forum vista. 2019 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2014 2014 marked the first Greenskeeper Gathering. It lasted from May 26th through June 1st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1088120 Skins There were ten winners for the skin contest. The first five were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Nature. The last five were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Treeborn.png|Treeborn, created by Daichym Cone Lantern.png|Cone Lantern, created by Paintseagull Overgrowth.png|Overgrowth, created by Ankokou Seedling.png|Seedling, created by Snowwire Shreiking Wilds.png|Shrieking Wilds, created by Studio Forest Faerie.png|Forest Faerie, created by Cereious Orange Harvester.png|Orange Harvester, created by AkaPanuka Cinderwood.png|Cinderwood, created by Maggock Roots.png|Roots, created by Osiem Primavera.png|Primavera, created by Khroma Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Greenskeeper Gathering as drops from Nature and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Nature. These chests are now retired. Familiar and Apparel The following familiar and apparel were available for purchase during the 2014 Greenskeeper Gathering. These items are now retired. 2015 2015 marked the second Greenskeeper Gathering. It lasted from May 24th through May 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1444863 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Rafflesia Fairy Skin.png|Rafflesia Fairy, created by Thraka Leaflace Accent.png|Leaflace, created by Pesticide Are You Glade Skin.png|Are You Glade, created by Oxygene Botanys Back Accent.png|Botanys Back, created by Ruori Glade Golem Skin.png|Glade Golem, created by Frayta Springly Sprouts Accent.png|Springly Sprouts, created by Plume Wild Predator Skin.png|Wild Predator, created by Zwynx Garden Guardian Accent.png|Garden Guardian, created by CobaltCupcakes Orbkeeper Skin.png|Orbkeeper, created by Adelon Bark Warrior Accent.png|Bark Warrior, created by Ursus Dewdrops Skin.png|Dewdrops, created by Lhuin Sylvan Swirls Accent.png|Sylvan Swirls, created by Tettix Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Greenskeeper Gathering as drops from Nature and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Nature. These chests are now retired. Familiar and Apparel The following familiar and apparel were available for purchase during the 2015 Greenskeeper Gathering. Two of these items are now retired; the Timber Tender can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the third Greenskeeper Gathering. It lasted from May 22nd through May 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1862516 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Epiphyllum Accent and Old Growth Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Efflorescence Accent.png|Efflorescence, created by Drytil Autumn Loreweaver Accent.png|Autumn Loreweaver, created by Pesticide Maple Breeze Accent.png|Maple Breeze, created by Spinaria Seedling Protector Accent.png|Seedling Protector, created by Saerino Wooden Hide Accent.png|Wooden Hide, created by Catbee Leafydo Accent.png|Leafydo, created by hanazawa Epiphyllum Accent.png|Epiphyllum, created by ordif Hungry Caterpillar Skin.png|Hungry Caterpillar, created by HematiteHeart Shrieking Striker Skin.png|Shrieking Striker, created by Voslen Wilds Shaman Skin.png|Wilds Shaman, created by BlackVelvet Glade Stream Skin.png|Glade Stream, created by Pecha Flower Child Skin.png|Flower Child, created by Luckysquid Tigerlily Skin.png|Tigerlily, created by Raikdow Old Growth Skin.png|Old Growth, created by Hrielith Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Greenskeeper Gathering as drops from Nature and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Nature. These chests are now retired. Familiar and Apparel The following familiar and apparel were available for purchase during the 2016 Greenskeeper Gathering. Two of these items are now retired; the Druidic Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fourth Greenskeeper Gathering. It lasted from May 28th through June 3rd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2196972 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Swamphaunt Accent and Moonlight Mantle Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Lampyridae Accent.png|Lampyridae, created by Parda It Rained Whole Day Accent.png|It Rained Whole Day, created by Churyu Glowing Growing Accent.png|Glowing Growing, created by Andelvion Swamphaunt Accent.png|Swamphaunt, created by Ursus Fair Dragon of Nature Accent.png|Fair Dragon of Nature, created by tuntuna Verdant Embrace Accent.png|Verdant Embrace, created by Erithuet Raphael Accent.png|Raphael, created by pouzin Queen of the Faeries Skin.png|Queen of the Fairies, created by Valkymie Overflowing Energy Skin.png|Overflowing Energy, created by Kaseiko Nouveau Skin.png|Nouveau, created by Desnik Wending Wood Skin.png|Wending Wood, created by BrightBraixen Grotto Skin.png|Grotto, created by ArtistMeli Nectar Collector Skin.png|Nectar Collector, created by Endivinity Moonlight Mantle Skin.png|Moonlight Mantle, created by Passenger Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Greenskeeper Gathering as drops from Nature and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Nature. These chests are now retired. Familiar, Apparel, and Vista The following familiar, apparel, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Greenskeeper Gathering. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the fifth Greenskeeper Gathering. It lasted from May 27th through June 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2444451 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Sneaky Succulents Accent and Call of Spirits Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Abelhinha Accent.png|Abelhinha, created by Mudy Cherry Dryad Lotus Accent.png|Cherry Dryad Lotus, created by xCelestiax Something Putrid Accent.png|Something Putrid, created by meveh Sneaky Succulents Accent.png|Sneaky Succulents, created by Keorano The Great Tree Accent.png|The Great Tree, created by Yftm Tranquil Forest Accent.png|Tranquil Forest, created by Trishun Wilderness Halo Accent.png|Wilderness Halo, created by meanling Call of Spirits Skin.png|Call of Spirits, created by TalaTari Chromatic Predator Skin.png|Chromatic Predator, created by Autopilot Crown Shyness Skin.png|Crown Shyness, created by Cerastes Cymbidium Splendor Skin.png|Cymbidium Splendor, created by Endivinity Rejuvenate Skin.png|Rejuvenate, created by Ravenhearst Season Skin.png|Season, created by Desnik twine Skin.png|twine, created by nilah Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Greenskeeper Gathering as drops from Nature and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Nature. These chests are now retired. Familiar, Apparel, and Vista The following familiar, apparel, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2018 Greenskeeper Gathering. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the sixth Greenskeeper Gathering. It lasted from May 26th to June 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2687289 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Solar Punk Accent and Veiled Valley Accent were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. Menagerie of Life Accent.png|Menagerie of Life, created by ViperaUnion Green Miracle Skin.png|Green Miracle, created by Yftm Brush of Wings Accent.png|Brush of Wings, created by Succulents Pteridomania Skin.png|Pteridomania, created by Swirlything Autumnation Skin.png|Autumnation, created by DArtsy Cracked Terracotta Skin.png|Cracked Terracotta, created by Kaenith Death by Flower Accent.png|Death by Flower, created by RubieKanary Ritualist Accent.png|Ritualist, created by Soro Plantineas Skin.png|Plantineas, created by Looshiana Empress of Pride Skin.png|Empress of Pride, created by Endivinity Veiled Valley Accent.png|Veiled Valley, created by linXueYa Solar Punk Accent.png|Solar Punk, created by Caecilius Verdant Adaptations Accent.png|Verdant Adaptations, created by bioluminosity Moth-Eaten Accent.png|Moth-Eaten, created by Moreii Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Greenskeeper Gathering as drops from Nature and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Nature. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Greenskeeper Gathering. All of these items will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Greenskeeper Gathering